


Christmas for Beginners

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: RoyEd Fluff One-Shots [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: Ed brings a tradition back from the other world.





	

Roy’s face was the picture of surprise, staring down at the badly wrapped present he was holding. “What’s this for?” he asked eventually, and Ed couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the bewilderment in his lover’s voice.  They were sat in front of the fire in Roy’s house, side-by-side, and Ed was almost unnerved by how comfortable the experience was.

“It’s just a present. In the other world, at this time of year there was a holiday to celebrate the birth of some religious figure, and they’d all exchange gifts and stuff.” He shrugged. “It was kind of fun.” He didn’t say about how he’d seen that particular item in the window of the shop and immediately known he _had_ to get it for Roy. “Go on, open it,” he urged, and Roy smiled at him.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, and Ed felt himself blush.

“You don’t even know what it is yet,” he reminded him, but Roy just tilted his head to the side and made a humming noise. He went about opening the present, picking off the sticky tape one piece at a time in a way that made Ed’s fingers itch. “Just _tear_ it,” he growled, and Roy looked up, amused, before returning to his painstaking work.

 _Finally_ Roy finished, by which point Ed was sprawled out on his front holding his face in his hands. “Thank you,” Roy smiled, holding the jumper up to his chest. “It’s lovely.”

“It’s green,” Ed blurted out, inwardly cursing. “You look good in green.” Roy’s eyes were wide in surprise for a few moments before he laughed.

“Why Edward,” he said. “Was that a compliment? I’ll have to write that down as a significant occasion.”

Ed turned his face away and towards the fire, trying to hide his blush, which was _definitely just because of the heat, okay?_ “Shut up bastard,” he grumbled. “Anyway, I mainly got it for you so I can borrow it. It’s warm fabric.”

“That’s good,” said Roy, and Ed froze, ‘cause that was definitely Roy’s bedroom voice. “I like seeing you in my clothes.”

Ed shivered, and surely that wasn’t normal when you were sat _right_ in front of the fire, but he could feel Roy leaning over him. His lover’s hands boxed him in, one on either side of his head, and Ed quickly wriggled to turn himself over. When he did he was met almost instantly by lips meeting his, and he groaned loudly as Roy’s tongue pushed its way inside his mouth.

It was minutes later when Roy pulled back, Ed letting out an embarrassing whimper at the loss. Roy laughed lightly at the noise and brought his hand up to gently brush the hair out of Ed’s eyes. “Thank you, I love it,” he said, and it took Ed a few seconds to work out what he was talking about.

“Oh, well, yeah, y’know, it was nothing,” he said, avoiding Roy’s eyes, which were far too tender to look directly into.

“I love you, Ed,” Roy whispered, then, and Ed’s eyes widened.

“Oh,” he said. “I love you too.”

“I don’t have a present to give you in return,” Roy worried, but Ed spotted the glint in his eye.

Ed smirked. “Oh I’m sure I can think of _some_ thing you can give me,” he said, arching his back to grind his crotch against Roy’s and pulling his head down to connect their lips.

Roy groaned. “You’re full of good ideas,” he said against his lips, and Ed laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
